Untitled for now
by Dragongirl14
Summary: Hunter and Morgan are in Scotland to attend the famed school for witches. But is everything as perfect as it first appears?Set after the last chapter of book 14-forgetting the epilogue. It's not THAT bad, I promise! YES! We have finally updated! Plz R+R!!
1. Chapter One: Morgan

Set after book 14 (although pretend the epilogue never existed!) so if you haven't read all of them you are going to be really lost! Hi! This is Loz and Sarz's first fanfic so soz if any spelling, grammar or if the story is just plain crap! We kinda take it in turns to write so the styles keep switching, soz.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters in this fanfic are copyright to Cate Tiernan so don't sue! If you do, you wont get a penny 'cos we're broke!  
  
Chapter 1: MORGAN  
  
*I was surrounded in black. Jet-black darkness, darkness so complete and so infinite that it seemed like a never-ending pit tunnelling down to hell.  
  
Then, a white-hot flash of flames flickered into existence, but faded just as quickly. The vision was so brief; it almost seemed like an illusion - a trick of the mind after being in dark for so long.  
  
A screech of a hawk cut through the air, a proud predatory cry of enthusiasm as it bears down on it's prey. The noise broke the stifling silence, as if it had torn through the barriers which surrounded this desolate domain. With it followed whispers. Threatening, gentle - accusing, understanding. They seemed almost to tumble over each other, all vying for my attention.  
  
In a pathetic attempt to dull the constant pound of bodiless voices, I clamped my hands in a death-grip over my ears. It came again, but I could see it clearly now.  
  
An expanse of flames, so perfectly directed that it seemed part of something solid. Not the untameable wisps of heat that it was. What I thought it was. At least. From the noise a single voice could be heard, ringing out clear and true above the other senseless mumblings.  
  
That voice brought about a stunned silence, it demanded absolute command.  
  
The tongues of fire rushed at me, accompanied by the faint sound of flapping wings. I braced myself for the unbearable sensation of searing heat I was bound to feel.*  
  
I sprang awake, slapping at my arms expecting to feel pain. Heat. Something, at least. I glanced around quickly, disorientated. Until I finally looked down to the book lying in my lap, a BOS. Mine.  
  
'It's amazing my parents let me come! A whole eight weeks - in a different country being taught about Wicca of all things. And all alone with a -boy- no less!'  
  
I laughed quietly to myself. "Of course. Airplane. Scotland. Just a dream.", I laughed again, relieved, making mental note to tell Hunter about my. interesting dream experience. After the whole Selene incident, I didn't want to take any chances.  
  
Oh, Hunter. I looked at my muirin breatha dan, who was sitting next to me. He looked so cute, sleeping. He'd grown his light blond hair out a little, so it now fell haphazardly over his closed eyes.  
  
My staring was so intense; I hardly noticed when his eyes opened. Revealing a pair of beautiful green eyes, that seemed to reflect the same happiness, which felt bubbling up inside me. He grinned at me and my heart skipped a beat, all thoughts of dream just floated out of the window waiting to be reclaimed at a much later date. I blushed slightly and returned the favour.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked in his perfect English accent.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I decided to read a book and then I realised they're in my suitcase" I told him and he frowned.  
  
"Are we the only ones on the plane awake?" He asked softly, as if he had something planned.  
  
"Apart from the Pilot I think so, why?" I asked wondering what he was smiling about. "Why do y-" Hunter cut my off mid-sentence by placing a lone finger over my lips. He smiled that funny little smile of his and reached into his pocket.  
  
"Wait a second, Love. I've got a present for you." He pulled out a little black box, a little black jewellery box. Big enough to fit a ring in.  
  
Thoughts rushed through my head. Is he gonna ask me to marry him? While in an incredibly uncomfortable plane while flying to Scotland? I mean, like, I'm not one of those people into all that romantic fluffy stuff, but to be proposed to on a plane of all places! And we're only 17! Well. Hunter's 19 but still! So while I was thinking I totally ignored poor Hunter and the word that managed to escape by numbed lips was a small 'Eeep' of exclamation.  
  
Oh dear. Hunter's finished his speech! What do I say? What did he say! "Oh... Um... Ah. No! I mean. It's not that don't want to or anything . but um. we're like a bit. young?" I stuttered out a string of meaningless of words, totally not noticing the weird looks Hunter was giving, looks that were slowly changing to that of amusement.  
  
Hunter glanced at me for a few seconds longer then burst out laughing. I could feel the familiar red flush rush over my face. "Morgan! Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"  
  
"I. I think I just made a total fool of myself, didn't I?" I asked after he stopped laughing and looked me in the eye.  
  
"It's not that I don't love you but you're a bit young, don't you think?" he asked, a look of astonishment on his face.  
  
"I can't believe I just assumed that" I said with the last of my dignity.  
  
Hunter grinned at me and shook his head. "Anyway as I was saying. Which you obviously weren't listening to anyway, so I might as well say it again."  
  
"Uh, yeah. You kind of lost me at the whole little black box thing. Sorry."  
  
"So, this a Claddagh ring. Not an engagement ring. Hunter paused again to wait for the words to sink in.  
  
"A Claddagh ring.?" I asked, a mask of pure childhood confusion gracing my face.  
  
"Yes. It's basically a way of saying I'll be yours forever." .He told me, making me feel I knew nothing (which he does very often).  
  
"Uhhhh. well I don't know what to say" I replied my face turning red all over again.  
  
"You don't have to say anything but your eyes have big black ring around them and we'll be landing in about four hours, and you'll probably get started on the books straight away, so I recommend some sleep. Okay?" He said with that wolfish smile he has when he's got an idea.  
  
"Not until you tell me what you're planning!" I said, reaching out with my senses. Hunter just smiled mysteriously and pushed up the armrest that separated his seat from mine. "What are doing?" I asked, but I couldn't help but smile back. He pulled me over to him, resting my head against his chest.  
  
"Getting comfortable, Love", he kissed me gently on top of my head. "Now sleep. Unless you want me to sing a lullaby?"  
  
I grinned, again. This trip seems to be full of grins and smiles! "No, shut up before I shut you up myself!"  
  
"Oh? And how would you do that?"  
  
"Do. Not. Even. Go. There. Now sleep." I said trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Come on tell me, how would you shut me up?" He asked with mock seriousness.  
  
"Hunter.I'm warning you now. SHUT UP!" I said trying hard not laugh.  
  
"Answer me or I'll never let you sleep.  
  
"You can only talk to me and I can sleep through that. Anyway, please let me sleep." I turned my head slightly to look at him, with all of the childish innocence that I could muster.  
  
"Fine." Hunter sighed and leaned back. "But. You owe me an answer later."  
  
"Whatever." I mumbled, as we both drifted through the gates of La La land in a peaceful slumber, resting in each other's arms.  
  
The End of Chapter One Loz: So the end of chapter one! Please tell us what you think! Click the happy little review button down there!  
  
Sarz: And plz tell us any ideas of embarrassing Morgan, as Loz loves to do it, especially around Hunter.  
  
Loz: And lots of romantic fluffy goodness! *Sniff sniff* Sarz wouldn't let me put much in . WAAAAH!  
  
Sarz: Eeeuuuw!!!!!! BTW SHE'S CRAZY!  
  
Loz: Am Not!  
  
Sarz: Whatever lets carry on writing now!? K?  
  
Loz: WAIT! I want to bring a guest in!  
  
*Loz Runs off stage (or wherever it is where they are sitting)* Drags on a chibi Julian from L.J.Smith's Forbidden Game*  
  
Loz: WAIII! *Glomps poor unsuspecting shadowman *  
  
Sarz: Thanx 4 reading! 


	2. Chapter Two: Hunter

Loz: Hi! The start of chapter two. Wow. There's actually a chapter two! Most of the stories I do end at chapter one, which is why no others have been published - making this technically my first fanfic. Newayz. I have a few announcements to make.  
  
ONE: Sarz probably won't be at the little happy talk at the beginning nemore, cos the writing's dun on my pc and I then take it to her, she reads it through, adds her own ideas and complains about mine. Then I go home, change it, write this then submit it. So unless she has something reeeeally important 2 say. She wont be here. After three. "YAY!" (loz stops to imagine sarz whacking her really hard over the head, like she usually does.) On second thought. "Aaaaaaw." (  
  
TWO: The age rating - PG13 - is just a precaution. Nothing'll happen, apart from maybe a few mild swear words (which can't really be classed as swear words, if you ask me) such as crap and bloody hell. But if you've actually read the Sweep books (which you should've if your reading this) then you've heard them all b4 neway.  
  
THREE: . . . . *Ehem* .  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH HUNTERESS007 FOR BEING MY ONLY REVIEWER!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I not own. Do not sue.  
  
Chapter Two: HUNTER  
  
I was the first to wake to the insistent prodding of the air stewardess, who immediately stopped and smiled apologetically.  
  
"Sorry sir, but we are preparing to land", she stated, while looking down at the bundle in my arms, "Could you please wake your friend and put your seatbelts on?"  
  
I yawned then answered in the affirmative. The stewardess nodded before moving on to some other poor couple destined to face the horror of 'the prods'. "Morgan.? Morgan, love, time to wake up. The plane's landing."  
  
Much to my surprise, Morgan sprang up quickly at the sound of my voice, narrowly missing crashing into me. Her sparkling chocolate eyes dulled with fear. "Are you ok?" I asked, regarding her with scrutiny.  
  
She glanced at me quickly, with what seemed like a surprised look - although what she was surprised at, I don't know. "Hmm, déjà vu.", she frowned, then smiled reassuringly at my concerned look. "I'll tell you later.", she promised.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Morgan had a look of pure glee and a childish curiosity as she stepped off the plane. Goddess, she looked beautiful. Even after spending who knows how many hours in that cramped aeroplane.  
  
The weather was, well, typical English weather - even if we were in Scotland. It was raining. Not just a light drizzle either, but this didn't seem to dampen Morgan's mood in the slightest. Her eyes were practically like sparkling amber gems of light.  
  
"Excited?" I laughed, barely containing the grin threatening to burst through.  
  
"Yes! This is just. Wow!" She spun round to face me, with an infectious smile I couldn't help but copy. "I'm in a different country! And without my parents!"  
  
"Come on, love." I took hold of her hand and steered her towards the little bus waiting to escort the passengers to the main airport. Goddess, do I hate those things! They're always packed.  
  
"This place is just so.so.amazing! I still can't believe my parents let me come, as well as all them witches in Scotland letting you come with me. Are you sure this isn't just a dream?" she asked her face drawn into a mask of mock fear.  
  
"If it is then I never want to wake up!" I answered with a laugh.  
  
"Me neither! This is just so.so."she trailed off and I smiled.  
  
"How long does it take to get to Dùbhlan Cuan?" I asked her watching her face as it turned slowly into an expression of horror.  
  
"Oh My God! I completely forgot to check where it is and how long it takes to get there!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No matter, we'll find our way there, we can buy a map or something." I told her and she calmed down immediately.  
  
The bus came a halt and a wave of people rushed to get off, dragging Morgan and I along with them. Like I said, these things are too packed! Once off, Morgan continued in her little energetic spurt and literally dragged me over to the luggage collection area. Have I mentioned how irritating those are as well?  
  
People were leaning against every available space around the conveyor belt, only around a quarter of them I recognised off our plane. All crowded round one pick-up area. I sighed and resigned myself to a long wait, even Morgan's happy-go-lucky attitude seemed to dull at the sight.  
  
Just then, my witch senses started tingling, Eiofe. Morgan recognised her as well as she tensed up and craned her neck to see behind her. Eiofe was walking up the stairs, and she was dressed in her favourite colour: PINK! If it was blue, green, brown or red I could understand but PINK!  
  
"Hello Hunter, Morgan. How are you both?" She asked, a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Fine, thanks. You?" I replied.  
  
"Ditto, and thank the Goddess you're here, I completely spaced on how we were going to get there. You know, maps and stuff." Morgan gushed, a worried look gracing her face.  
  
Eoife, stared at her for a second bursting into startled laughter. "Calm down!" she started, "You're speaking way too fast. Start again and speak English!"  
  
Morgan's face flushed, "Sorry." She stopped suddenly, and pointed behind us, looking yet again like an excited five year old. "Bags!" she cried and ran off.  
  
Eoife and I shared a look of confusion before realization dawned.  
  
* * Thus Endth Chapter Deux * *  
  
Loz: We have a guest! Welcome Sarz, back from the dead!  
  
Sarz: Anyone else think Loz has lost her mind.No? Just me then.  
  
Loz: Hey! Well, if you're gonna be like that. I'll. I'll. Bring on Julian instead! Or ASH! Yay Kawaii bishonen!  
  
Sarz: What the hell does that mean!?!? And u can bring on Ash but bring on Julian and I'll carve his name out of the rune stave!!!!!!  
  
Loz: * Totally ignoring Sarz * Or maybe Syaoran or Eriol. Or Hunter! Ahhh. Heaven. Oh um! Did you say something, I totally spaced. Maybe DAMON!!! Sugio desu ne! Kakoi!  
  
Sarz: SPEAK ENGLISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Damon's ok ditto 4 Hunter but bring on Syaoran or Eriol an I'll kill 'em!!!!!!  
  
Loz: You cruel cruel prerson! You have no heart! In fact you should go join the heartless. That reminds me. Ahhh. Riku. Oh wait a second. ^Loz the walking talking dictionary speaks^ Kawaii - Cute. Bishonen - guy/ handsome guy. Sugio desu ne - cool isn't it. Kakoi - I dun know what this means I just thought of and decided to put it - in fact it could be a Japanese swear word for all I no! ^.^  
  
Sarz: K well if u got any ideas 4 our story then plz read an review YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Loz: One last thing. I GOT TO EMBARRASS MORGAN!!! Eh hem AND THERE WAS SOME FLUFF!!!! YAY YAY! HAPPY HALLELUJAH!  
  
Sarz: One last last thing, LOZ IS CRAZY!!! ANYONE AGREE.  
  
Loz: Damn straight sista! C ya l8ter! 


	3. Chapter Three: Morgan

Loz: Hello peeps! It's amazing! Wonderful! Fantastic! Brilliant, even! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? I cant.. I think I'm going to have to sit down.  
  
THAT'S RIGHT! THIS IS ..... DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! CHAPTER THREE!!!!  
  
As you can see, Sarz (may I just point out, to prevent confusion as it is very hard to tell with the spelling thus causing people to say it totally wrong.. That Sarz's name is said s-air-z not sare-z. Now that makes absolutely no sense, so I'll be shutting up now..) is not here right now *breaks down sobbing* ahem *gets up* But I'm sure y'all can deal.  
  
NEXT! Just in case (by some magical and wonderful chance) that you read chapter one before the REAL chapter two was put up (thank you vampirey for pointing that out ( but I'm new to ff.net, so give me a break if I mess up.. I'm useless, I know!) Chapter one has been changed (That wasn't mentioned last chapter 'cos I forgot - soz).  
  
WEEEE! Oh happy days! Thank god, people are actually reading our story! Thank you so very much fingerprints-wicca fan, Shani, Fearless-Sweep-Gurl, Hoz, PoisonousFlower, xorawrxtayx, nuey and asellus! Sorry about the very late update!!  
  
Fingerprints-wicca fan - WAAAAH! You n Sarz r ganging up on poor little me! I like speaking Japanese, its fun to confuse people! And I will continue to embarrass Morgan so long as it pleases me, so HA! Thnx 4 the review newayz.  
  
Shani (BTW: your Harry potter fanfics r good! I can't wait 4 the 5th book to come out, how bout u?) - THANK U! We'll try 2 work on the punctuation but it's HARD! Now my summary makes absolutely no sense what so ever, so I suggest you either find someone better at summarizing books or you buy the book (if you can't find it in the shops, I suggest you get it off amazon.com or amazon.co.uk). Oh well, that said, you can try and tackle my weird and shortened version of book 14.... Right: the main thing that happens is that Selene's anam comes back to kill Morgan through her dreams by pretending to be Cal. But in these dreams Morgan's actually moving around while she's asleep (e.g.: one time when she woke up, she was about to fall off the cliff where she chucked the athame into Hunter's neck). While this is going on we're also finding out more about the sguirs dan which was mentioned in book 12, the sguirs dan is a person which either going to destroy everything or unite the clans - Rose, for example, was one. Also the sguirs dan can transform into a bird with flaming wings. Come the showdown with Morgan and Selene, Morgan defeats Selene (in the body of a dead hawk as she has no body) when she's the bird with flaming wings. The book ends with Morgan going to Scotland to be taught by the witches in Dùbhlan Cuan and Hunter to England. But Sarz and me twisted that around a bit so Hunter and Morgan are both going to Dùbhlan Cuan instead.  
  
Hoz/Trinityfaith - Thanks 4 reading, but did you understand it? After all you still haven't read all of the books have you?  
  
PoisonousFlower and nuey - THANK YOU!!! Someone who agrees with me, long live H+M fluff!! Eh heh.. Sorry bout that.  
  
Everyone - So, so sorry it took us so long to update!! We've had tons of homework and tests.. You've probably heard the excuses a billion times before but it's true!! Newayz, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!  
  
....... Wow.. What an incredibly long A.N. So, on with the story! Oh yeah,  
  
DON'T FORGET TO R+R!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sweep belongs to Cate Teirnan, yadda yadda. I am making no money off this, blah blah..  
  
Chapter 3: Morgan  
  
I looked out at the scenery flashing by my window. Fields, trees, cows, more fields. I sighed resting my head on my hand, dispirited by the normalcy and . boringness of our trip so far.  
  
It started out okay, Eoife was telling us about how much we were going to love Dùbhlan Cuan. But, after a while the conversation just dwindled down into, well, nothing. So here we all are, sitting in silence (apart from Hunter, who is asleep - so unfair). Which, may I point out, can be very boring in a four-hour car journey through the lands of nothingness. Goddess, I'm bored.  
  
Every ten or so minutes, I'd ask Eoife the same question. Only to be greeted with the same answer.  
  
"Eoife?", I asked, lifting my head from it's stationary position.  
  
"Yes?", answered our weary driver, her fatigue tinting her usually bright voice.  
  
"How long is it gonna take for us to get there?"  
  
Eoife sighed, as though she was irritated but through the car mirror I could see a small smile gracing her features, "A long time left yet. Morgan?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"Haven't you thought of a different question yet? Why don't you try and go to sleep?"  
  
..................  
  
* Where am I? This was the only sentence I could form. Though I, myself, wasn't there. Of that, I was sure. I felt around me without a body. I saw without eyes. I heard without ears..  
  
The voices were back. Whispering incoherent sentences from the depths of the darkness. I tried to ignore them, denying them of my attention. The volume increased.  
  
Words could be picked out from among the jumble. Anger. Fire. Raging. Death. Dark words, ones which tell no chance of hope. I felt like curling up in a ball with my hands securely fastened over my ears. Crying until there was nothing left to weep. Anything to stop the constant drumming of monotonous voices pounding through my skull. I screamed.  
  
The voices quietened, silencing almost instantly. I raised my eyes.  
  
There, floating, stationary in the air. A single drop, at eye level. A drop of crimson - wet and glistening from an unseen light. Blood. I reached out a hand to it.  
  
Without warning it fell. Dropping onto my waiting palm with a resounding splash. Words formed in my head.  
  
The blood will be on your hands.  
  
Then the horrendous scarlet liquid poured out from the darkness. Thrashing at my legs, tugging at my arms, beating at my head.  
  
I was pulled under. My vision was filled with nothing but red, swirling and crashing all around me. I opened my mouth to scream. The precious lifeblood flooded in. A wisp of sound, barely audible. A muted murmur.  
  
You will make the sky rain red. *  
  
I woke, screaming. I rubbed my hands furiously against my jeans, desperately trying to rid them of the blood that wasn't there.  
  
Eoife, slammed the brakes down in shock, expecting to see a member of Amyranth jump out of the shadows  
  
Hunter, beside me, jolted awake at the sound of my distressed voice and proceeded to stare at me with a look of worry and confusion at my actions. He moved toward me before taking my lithe (and now a bright red from my violent scrubbing) in his own. "Morgan? Love, what's the matter?", he asked with a note of concern entering his voice. Eoife, in the drivers' seat turned to look at us.  
  
I glanced at him for the barest of seconds (*L.N: Is barest even a word??? Sorry, I'll be going now.. *) before collapsing in a flurry of choked sobs.  
  
Hunter, shocked, didn't respond at first but soon began to gently stroke my hair, whispering comforting words in my ear. He waited for my sobs to quieten into mere sniffs before asking again, "Morgan, what is it? Are you ok?"  
  
I looked up into his sea green eyes (* L.N: Cannot remember what kind of green Hunter's eyes are. Cannot be bothered to check. *) which were currently glowing with a fierce protectiveness. I took a deep breath and began, "A dream -"  
  
"A dream? Is Cal - I mean, Selene, back?", interrupted Hunter, that familiar spark lighting up his face as it always did whenever Cal was involved. Eoife sensibly, decided to stay out of the conversation and leaned back in her seat.  
  
I silenced him with a weak glare before continuing. "No.. I think, I think it's something different. I had one on the plane as well, but I kinda forgot to mention it." At this Hunter frowned and began open his mouth to speak, but I barged on, telling him of the two dreams I'd had so far gaining the rapt attention of my two listeners. "So", I finished, "What do you think they mean?"  
  
Both Hunter and Eoife looked stumped, before the elder female stated, "Well, we're nearly at Dùbhlan Cuan, we can ask the witches there. It could be a premonition - they're especially good at deciphering those, it could be a big help. It'd take about 40 more minutes to get there, maybe 30 if we're lucky.."  
  
Hunter nodded, "Right."  
  
"Oh, great.", I muttered as Eoife started up the car, "A brilliant first impression I'll make. I'm all puffy-eyed and red nosed.." I offered a watery smile as the other two witches burst into laughter.  
  
.......Chapter Three Has Ended.......  
  
Loz: Heeeello, peeps!!! We have finished chapter three!! So, as Sarz is not here, I have brought in a guest (yes, he is actually a REAL person this time!)... Mine and Sarz's friend - Phizz! (p.s are u guys noticing a pattern w/ all these z's??) Phizz: Konnichiwa! Loz: Phizz-san da tomodachi!! Sugio desu ne!! Phizz: Thanks for noticing annnd no everything is boiling hot! Loz: Huh?? Wots w/ the boiling hot?? Phizz: **Blank expression** I dunno! Loz: Riiiight... Newayz, back to the main thing. Here you are at the end of Chapter three. But u HAVEN'T EVEN READ THE STORY!!!! Phizz: WELL I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE WRITIN THIS STUPID FANFIC THINGY MAJIG! Loz: Ehem, well if that's the case .... How come you are here. Phizz: Because u made me do this bloody interview thingy! Loz: Language, kimi o kaijuu kuso! They might be younger viewers (even though we've already used that word before but, o well!) Phizz: Rigggght! So what if I'm a sh*t monster or monster sh*t! Loz: Phizz, damare! I said at the beginning we were only gonna use mild swear words. Phizz: WHO THE HELL CARES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????? Loz: Well then minna-san.. We are going to leave you here!!! Don't forget to click the happy little review button!!!! Sayonara!!! Phizz: WHAT KIND OF A BLEEPIN CHAPTER ENDING WAS THAT??!!!!!!! Loz: Actually that was reasonably normal for fanfiction.net ^_^ Phizz: Humph! :¬( THE GERBILS WILL FIND YOU ALL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **Gets escorted off stage by big scary security guards wielding swords** YOU'LL ALL PERISH, DON'T YOU FORGEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!! Loz: Eh hem (**Thinking** Good kami-sama, the friends I have.) Don't worry, it's an inside joke. Newayz GOODBYE ALREADY!!!! (P.S why do you guys even bother reading this??)  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thnx!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four: Hunter

Sarz: Hello!! I'm here this time and this is chapter three from Hunter's POV.  
  
Loz: YES!! MWA HA HA!! SHE is here!!! The non-present girl! O well. P.S: Does ne1 want Phizz 2 come back??? If you do say so in your review (YES, You WILL be writing a review) and we might be able to arrange an interview. ;) Plus we're really really sorry bout how long it took to get this chapter out. We'll do better next time! Promise!  
  
Sarz: Newayz.Shadow: Thanx 4 the review. I want to know if ur the same Shadow who wrote the fanfic Just Another Day. Okay, I wont carve Julian out of the runestave. I'll just knock him unconscious (only joking.can shadow men actually get knocked unconscious!?) Neway thanx again 4 the review. I apologize 4 Phizz and his 'Gerbil' speech. In case no one noticed he is crazy too, like Loz. I'm crazy too!!!!?? ;)  
  
Loz: If u r the same Shadow. WAI! WAI! U HAV GOOD FANFIC!! I AM HONORED BY YOUR PRESENCE, if not - sorry, I'll be shutting up now... Now as there has been lots of reviews (**Wink Wink**), we will just say a v. quick thank u to: Phizz (**Ahem**); huntress 007 (yay u came back!!!); lady vader (we're almost as good as cate tiernan.? Wow. sniff sniff THANK U!); Buffy 926 (Sarz says: she agrees about the gerbils, and I say HOW DARE U DISLIKE JULIAN!!), Kai (sorry about the chapters but. but.. IT'S SO HARD!), Stacey, LaQuinn (Lol, I'm always staying up till stupid times 2, every1 is amazed at how little sleep I can go on!), Cassa-Andra, dolphingurl1 (Yey! The story is funny! That's what I woz tryin 2 get but I didn't think no1 got it!), Guardian Dimension (uh. Should I be offended or complimented? O.o) and Charlotte (Thnx!). Wow. So many people! **Cries Loudly** WAAAH! I FEEL SO HAPPY! It's people like you that keep me writing! O yeah, and you guys'll find out about the premonitions - WHEN WE FIGURE OUT WHAT THEY'RE ABOUT!!!!  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
The sound of a petrified scream sliced through my dreams, a familiar well-known voice. A rush of pure, undiluted fear raced through me as I realised who the owner was.  
  
I sat bolt upright in my seat expecting to see a member of Amyranth pounce out of the shadows, but nothing of the sort greeted me. I was vaguely aware of Eoife slamming down on the brakes, making the car screech to a loud stop, but it seemed like it was in another world nothing to do with me. My attention was focused on one thing, Morgan.  
  
It almost broke my heart to see her so scared, her eyes diluted with hysteria, the silent tears trickling down her cheeks leaving behind it, a small trail. Her delicate hands rubbed raw, as she ground them into her trousers over and over again.  
  
I cautiously reached out toward her, uncertain on how to act, what to do, or even what had got her so upset. The only thing I knew was that Morgan, my one love, was terrified and I had to do something about it. That was the only thought that flitted through my still half-asleep mind as I reached out to take her hand before she succeeded in rubbing a hole in her jeans.  
  
I noted with shock that her hands were shuddering violently in my own, as I grabbed them. "Morgan.? Love, what's the matter?" I whispered, the worry evident in my voice. I barely managed to contain my gasp of shock as she collapsed onto me.  
  
Eoife swerved round in her seat, after she was satisfied that the car wasn't going to roll into some non-descript ditch and kill us all. I looked at her as she turned, my concerned eyes meeting her confused ones as I shook my head lightly. Eoife nodded cautiously in return, understanding my unspoken message that I would be better to comfort the panicked woman.  
  
I finally returned my attention to the brown haired quivering mass in my arms, and was quite surprised to find that she had extracted her petite hands from my own. They now clutched onto the front of my shirt, as if she would be dragged away if she let go. Her tears creating dark wet patches on my boring greying T-shirt.  
  
None of this seemed to register, as I pondered the best way to go about dissolving the situation. My mind had gone blank though, I couldn't summon a single intelligible word to say to make it all better - it was all locked away in a box far from reach with no key to open it with.  
  
So I acted on instinct, I pulled her closer to me one arm automatically snaking round her slim waist, the other reaching out to stroke her shaking head. Then, joy of joys, words returned to me as I buried my face into her silky hair, "Shh. S'okay. Everything's alright."  
  
I continued whispering words of comfort in her ear, in the hopes of calming her. It worked. Thank the Goddess, I don't know what I would have done if I had had to see her like that for one more second. It's depressing to think how many times I've seen this strong and determined woman break down in tears. Each time, I can feel the need to hurt whoever's done this to her building up.  
  
Finally, though, the quivering began to slow and the sobs became less and less frequent. So, I decided to risk another question.  
  
"Morgan, what is it? Are you ok?" I waited as Morgan gathered herself, taking deep breaths to steady her breathing, finally she gathered the courage to look up at me.  
  
Her confidence quivered slightly. I offered a smile to encourage her to continue but it went unnoticed as she began.  
  
"A dream -", she started.  
  
At the magic word 'dream', I sat up straight in my seat as memories from our last 'adventure' came rushing back - followed closely by panic. "A dream?" I interrupted, "Is Cal - I mean Selene, back?"  
  
"No.", Morgan continued, punishing my eagerness to blame all that goes wrong on my half-brother and his less-than-nice side of the family with a half-hearted glare. "I think, I think it's something different. I had one on the plane as well, but I kinda forgot to mention it."  
  
Inwardly I cringed - will she ever learn to trust me enough to tell me whenever something happens? No matter how stupid it seems? Outwardly, my face creased into the beginnings of a frown as I opened my mouth to complain. Morgan sensed my irritation and swiftly jumped in before I could speak, quickly retelling what she had seen as of yet. "So, what do you think mean?" She happily concluded at the end of her speech.  
  
By the end I, and I'd think I speak Eoife here as well (who had been listening from the front seat), was thoroughly confused. We sat in silence, as we contemplated their meaning.  
  
"Well.", started Eoife, "We're nearly at Dùbhlan Cuan, we can ask the witches there. It could be a premonition - they're especially good at deciphering those, it could be a big help. It'd take about 40 more minutes to get there, maybe 30 if we're lucky.."  
  
I nodded, after all they were highly experienced and famed for their knowledge in many different areas. It would make sense to hand the situation over to them. But, I couldn't help feeling wary - as if, they shouldn't be trusted with this. For once I quelled instincts - neither Eoife nor Morgan seemed to find it to be a bad idea. S I agreed, "Right"  
  
Just as we were all getting settled back into our seats, I heard Morgan mutter "Oh, great. A brilliant first impression I'll make. I'm all puffy-eyed and red nosed..."  
  
.........End of Chapter Four...........  
  
Loz: Well, I've have you guys know that this is being wrote while the chapter is only half-done. But newayz I would like to invite in another of my friends by the name of HOZ! Hoz: Hello! Wow Loz, the chapter is fantastic, brilliant, super and...not finished! Oh well, its good so far! Well done. Loz: .. -.-; .. Hoz. It's four paragraphs. Hoz: Loz.you know what....you haven't said ONE SINGLE WORD in Japanese so far! Very good! Loz: **shocked silence** ..... **Bursts out crying** Hoz: **Stares** .... Loz: **silence** Sore de? Hoz: I shouldn't have said anything before..anyway I just want to declare that the chickens will beat and destroy the GERBILS!!! Loz: (**Hoz pits her chickens against Phizz's gerbils - THE WAR IS STILL GOING ON!!!!**) .... -.-; Hoz: They don't stand a chance, whose side are you on loz?? DECIDE CAREFULLY!! Loz: Eh heh heh heh. ^.^() I'll just be over here then. Don't forget to review!!! Hoz: DECIDE!!!! Oh.. I get it. YOU'RE CHOOSING PHIZZ OVER ME AREN'T YOU??? AREN'T YOU!!!.... DON'T IGNORE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Loz: Oooook. I know this chapter is incredibly crap - but don't give up on us yet! But now I have a question 4 u! Do ne of u like manga or anime?? If u do, what r ur favourites??? Please tell in your review - as u will be reviewing, right? Oh! And if you would like me 2 e-mail u when our infrequent chapters happen to come out - please leave your address in a review. Plus, any idea's, flames, compliments or correction are welcome! PLUS: WE NEED HELP 4 THE TITLE!! NE HELP WILL BE APPRCIATED!! 


End file.
